


Crossing Blades

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic, Innuendo, One Shot, Post-Series, Season/Series 03, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sets of hunters accidentally run into each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> A fandom_stocking present for Aaronlisa. Set post-series on Buffy, season 3 on SPN.

\--o--

Dean slouched behind the wheel of the Impala, watching the club entrance. They'd picked up word of some vamps in the Cleveland area and he'd decided to stake out a few hotspots while Sam did research.

Most of the club's patrons so far had been gothy posers, but just as he was about to give up, a pair of girls emerged. The brunette had a fighter's stance, and one arm was wrapped predatorily around a petit redhead with a laptop. Something about the bookish one reminded him of Sammy, and the idea made him growl.

That vamp bitch was not gonna kill that innocent girl tonight, not on Dean's watch. Checking the long knife tucked into the back waistband of his jeans, Dean slid out of the car and snuck down the back alley.

\--o--

"Boy in the black car," Faith whispered, leaning closer to Willow. Maintaining the role she'd been playing in the club, she nuzzled the shorter girl's neck.

"The one we just passed?" Willow asked.

Faith grinned. "Yup. Outdated clothes, outdated car… country boy's all alone in the big city."

"Well, is he? Alone, I mean?" Willow clutched her laptop, and the sachet of herbs hidden behind it.

Faith glanced around before leading Willow into a smaller, dingier, side alley. "Looks like. If he is one of our boys, though, I'm betting his friends aren't too far behind. And then you can fry 'em, Red!"

\--o--

Dean hurried around the corner and walked right into a black eye, courtesy of the brunette's fist. "Damn!" He backpeddled quickly, blinking to clear the stars from his vision, and pulled out his knife.

"Oh, old-fashioned way isn't enough now? You boys carryin' knives now?" the brunette taunted.

"Whatever gets the job done," Dean replied, darting in for an attack.

The brunette fended him off, but not easily. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this one!" she crowed.

"Don't you always?" another voice spoke up.

Dean glanced around and found the redhead - not cowering in fear as he expected, but perched on a dumpster. The glow from her open laptop lit up her face as she gave the other girl a familiar smirk.

"Fuck! You two are together?" Dean growled, wishing that Sam had come along.

"Yup," the fighter smirked. "Lured you right in, didn't we? And now I'm gonna have some fun with you before Red here finishes you off."

Dean growled. "That's what you think! I'm gonna kill you, and then I'm gonna kill your little bitch friend."

"Bring it on!" the brunette dared. "After I'm through with you, then I'll line up all your little vamp buds and dust 'em."

"I'd like to see you try, Queen of the Damned!"

There was a long pause, before both spoke again, "Wait, what?"

"Red?" the brunette glanced at her companion.

"Uh, _So-Solaris Invendia_ " the redhead chanted, throwing a handful of powder into the air.

Dean realized what she was doing, and threw his hand up to shield his eyes just in time. When the brilliant flare of light had faded, he lowered his hand and glared at the two girls. "The hell was that for?" he demanded.

"Proves you've got no fangs," the brunette sounded a bit put out.

"How the hell does that prove anything?" Dean scoffed. "Vamps have to be in the sun a lot longer than five seconds before it does anything to them! What kind of amateurs are you?"

For some reason his statement made the brunette burst into laughter, while the redhead simply looked bemused.

"What?"

"A-actually, it takes only 3.78 seconds for a vampire to smoke when exposed to sunlight, which is why the sunbomb lasts for twice that length." Red said, using the same 'know it all' tone that Sammy did. "I'm not sure what gave you the impression that it would take longer than that."

"Sounds like we're not the amateurs here, honey," the brunette declared, smirking.

"Look, bitch, I was raised to be a hunter…" Dean began, but he was quickly cut off.

"And I was _born_ a Slayer."

\--o--

As Dean and the girls entered the Waffle House - neutral territory for all involved - he spied Sam at a booth in the back. He already had his laptop out, and had shoved the menus to the side to make room for his notebook. "What the hell, Sam! How are there suddenly multiple kinds of vampires out there?" Dean demanded.

"Aww, you've got your very own geek, too!" Faith cooed seductively. "I bet he's got a really ramped up engine under that pretty hood!"

Dean laughed dryly. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Don't you ever talk about my brother that way again."

Faith wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Oh, are you jealous? Wanna prove to me how high your engine revs?"

"Think you could handle it, honey?" Dean replied, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Could you two possibly wait until you're not in public? This time?" Sam asked, exasperated.

"This time, eh?" Faith whispered in his ear as Dean turned to glare at his brother.

Willow and Sam both had their laptops set up now, and the things were humming along together like old friends. "Could we not bring that up in front of complete strangers, Sammy? Thank you." Dean mock glared.

Sam just shrugged and pointed to something on the Willow girl's screen. "Sure, whatever. Can you explain that part to me, please?"

"What about the vampires, Sam?"

Sam held up his hand to silence Dean and continued listening to Willow. Dean shared a glance with Faith, who seemed to be used to the geek squad zoning out, and then they both slid into the booth. "So, about these vampires," Dean began.

\--o--


End file.
